Hero's at Large
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Kim & Ron enter into the world of SuperHeroes


Hero's at Large

The mid afternoon sun shone glaringly on the small community of Middleton, this being the central township of the greater tri-city area. In the middle of this heat wave sat a small circular building with a strange sombrero shaped dome that doubled as its roof. Outside this funny little building sat a patio where persons could enjoy outside dinning on days that were not quite so tepid. A pole near the front entrance held a strange taco shaped sign that proclaimed this establishment to be one of a chain of small restaurants better know as Bueno Nacho, its main fair was Mexican or at least close enough that those not of southern descent wouldn't know the difference.

The lunch crowd had long since packed up and gone on this lazy summer day those few that remained were the local teenage regulars utilizing the place as a hang out to during the hot afternoon. Two persons we shall concentrate upon exited the double glass doors quite happily holding hands. They were a young couple of only seventeen years and they showed the all the youthful exuberance of those who have just recently found love.

The girl was a lovely red head with glowing green eyes and a warm friendly smile. Her small thin perky body and beautiful long legs were hidden beneath a small spaghetti strap green T-shirt that was cropped well above her midriff, a small pair of jean shorts covered her lower extremities the ensemble was finished off with a pair of old white runners commonly used by cheerleaders.

Her partner was of the same height which made wrapping her arms around him and looking deeply into his eyes that much easier. He was blonde with a freckled oval face and deep brown eyes. His long lanky body was making a struggle at being in admirable physical shape but hadn't quite arrived yet. His legs were a little to short and his feet slightly too large but those things didn't cause him too much trouble. A nice t-shirt with a pocket over the left breast held a rather strange creature. It was all pink mainly due to a general lack of hair this was because it belonged to the species of rat commonly known as naked mole.

For the young man whose name just so happened to be Ron Stoppable this was a glorious day. His lady friend was walking backward now pulling him along playfully and what was more important she had that look in her eye and a large mischievous grin on her face.

This day had begun simple enough, he had arrived over at her place at the daybreak. Though out the morning they had played in the park, perhaps acting a little below their age level around the swings but what did it matter nobody got injured. For lunch they had made their way down to their favorite hang out where the playfulness continued chatting aimlessly about nothing in general and playing footsy under the table while the naked mole rat called Rufus finished off the dregs of the meal, something he excelled at.

Now Ron smiled to himself the most incredible part of his world was about to fall into place, he would partake in a big heaping helping of Kim Possible for desert. His parents were at work and would not be home for quite a number of hours which left the two young lovers with plenty of time alone. He let out a silent prayer please, please let no one call her beep her and most importantly Wade do not try and reach her. The main hobby of the pair was saving the world from nogoodnics and the most common way to call was through Kim's website run by the couples, mutual friend Wade who would beep her on the Kimmunicator. Right now Ron did not wish to share his play time with Kim.

Kim Possible's eyes were smoldering with a wonderful intensity. Both her tiny hands held onto just one of Ronald's as she slowly backed along the concrete pathway. Suddenly she stopped a bewildered expression crossed her face and she let his hand fall away then she looked down at her own fingers and across her exposed midriff.

Ron was confused, not quite sure what was wrong let alone what he was supposed to say. Everything had been going swimmingly but now he wasn't sure why his honey bunny had stopped. He just starred watching in bewilderment as her jaw worked silently and she gradually began to fade. He let out a high pitched scream as in seconds the love of his life had faded out of existence. His hands gripped the side of his head pulling at his blonde hair and he began to dance around looking this way and that but nobody was around. Kim Possible had been disintegrated most likely by one of her arch enemies but Ron failed to locate any persons in the area.

He fell to his knees letting out another howl it wasn't fair things like this weren't supposed to happen to him, at least not all the time. But then something in his belly didn't feel right it was a sort of odd tingling sensation that spread over his body and finished at his finger tips. Staring down he slowly rubbed the tips of his fingers with the thumb. Normally Ron wasn't especially good a thinking so right now he had no clue as to what was happening to him. No scoundrel was in sight so what was happening to his person.

The colour of the world around him quickly dimmed lastly tunneled and went fuzzy then everything vanished completely. And conclusively there was nothing, no sight, no sound, no scents, no thoughts just nothingness. A timeless void of emptiness that was all encompassing. Then…

Then the world began to reappear slowly at first. The tunneling reversed itself and colour returned to his eyesight only the highlights had changed. Ron had reappeared in some strange location. He was in a small chamber standing on an electronic pad with slightly more space than it would take for him to turn around in circles with his arms outstretched. The back wall was red with black electronic patterns, in front was thick plastic and no door or opening was seen.

On the other side of his small prison were two men, the most prominent was dressed from head to toe in black. He was a very powerful looking man with muscles built up through years of conditioning On his head was a black mask covering his hair, eyes and nose the only flesh visible was that of his mouth and chin and those showed a very serious expression. A long weighted clock hung from his shoulder down to the ankles of his heavy boots. Heavy black clothing covered his body and around his waist was a belt similar to that which he a Kim wore on their saving the world missions.

The other man was a slight bit shorter and nowhere near a heavily built he was dressed as a nondescript technician normally would be. He stood behind a control panel presumably for the contraption that had been used to bring Ron here.

Ron's stomach suddenly lurched in a way it had never done before. Doubling over hands wrapped around his waist he screwed his eyes tight shut hoping the waves of pain and nausea would end. A slight hiss from in front caused him to open his eyes slightly. The plastic screen had slid open and the man in black was pointing towards a door Ron had been unable to see from his prison.

Without caring what lay beyond the door pointed out Ron made a mad dash from the platform to the door. A small room with the amenities he needed lie before him and with a final heaves he pushed himself face first onto the cream coloured porcelain toilet and let his guts empty themselves out.

When his gut wrenching task had completed itself and his body would lurch no more he wiped his hand across his mouth, sank down to the floor and flushed the toilet. Only then did he take the time to notice a rather queasy looking Kim Possible sitting slightly out of the way attempting to smile at him reassuringly.

Kim was poised in an aggressive combat stance. Knees bent slightly, arms at the ready, body slightly crouched, her weight situated on the balls of her feet ready for the slightest movement from her opponent. Her own mission clothes were at home so at this time she wore a simple pair of tight fitting coveralls in a dark blue pattern, on her feet were a pair of heavy boots done up tightly, a black belt cinched around her waist, but none of her usual equipment was anywhere near.

Her opponent stood before her. His arms hidden by the black cloak, eyes covered by the cowl his face impassionate and unmoving. He was waiting for her to move first. Kim became impatient and launched a mighty punch, almost leaping into the man, but he wasn't there, her blow came up empty. She had been prepared for this the punch had been a faint now using her momentum she twisted her leg up into a flying kick that was meant to connect with her adversary's chest but again he easily dodged her rage

Kim spun around to face him her face set with fury teeth gnashing together. She had never faced a foe like this before. Snarling she again launched her herself into him fists flying to his chest and face several attempts were made to kick the feet out from underneath but nothing connected. He barely moved from his position, with an ease and grace he maneuvered around her every thrust. It frustrated her beyond measure that this man before her could make her, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, feel like a rank amateur.

Her eyes widened in horror before she had a chance to acknowledged any movement he had grasped her arm below the wrist and spun her around sending her flying to land solidly on the mat right next to where Ron lay quietly taking in the battle.

"He's pretty good isn't he?" Ron had turned his head slightly to face her before he spoke. He had been humiliated a few moments before by the man in the mask.

Kim looked back at the man as he stood at ease on the mat legs slightly apart arms still hidden behind the cape looking as calm as he had before the battle began. Springing back to her feet Kim launched into the fight swiftly throwing punches. Never had she put such fury into an attack. In the many times she had battled Shego or the others she hadn't been this violent. But it was all for not, she forced him back several paces but other than that Kim Possible never landed a single blow.

Stepping back her breath coming heavily, body tense with frustration she needed him to acknowledge her fighting skills even concede that she was attacking him. Slowly wiping the sweat from her brow she launched a flying kick, she knew it was doomed to failure before she had assailed him but she had to try.

From where she lay on the mat attempting to catch her breath staring coldly at the ceiling may meters overhead. She turned her head slightly to face her consort still lying where he had fallen "We need to do this together." Her voice still coarse with the rage she felt at being beaten so easily.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!" And with that she leapt to her feet and waited as Ron whimpered but slowly clambered to his feet.

They moved around the man in the mask taking to opposite sides of the mat attempting to surround him. She couldn't see his eyes move but the masked man turned his head slightly from side to side to take in the locations of Kim and her partner. They needed to attack together. Kim and Ron had been more in tune since they became lovers but their timing needed to be perfect today or they would be brushed aside.

"Now Ron!" she screamed as she launched herself at the man. Ron let out bellow and did the same. Her first swing narrowly missed connecting with Ron's shoulder, not her intended victim. As for Ron his endeavor at grappling the man failed miserable.

Kim spun around attempting to regroup she saw her love had already pushed off in an attempt at some weird form of monkey kung fu she didn't recognize. His right fist headed in the proper direction. The masked man side stepped raising his arm and enveloping Ron entirely in the cape. With a well practiced flick Ron was sent spiraling helplessly through the air landing face first on the mat.

It was Kim's turn next. She let out a slight shriek as the cape turned her world into night. She felt the heavy metal slats that were woven into the length smash into her face and hands. With a final indignation her feet were kicked out from beneath and she landed heavily on her back once again staring at the ceiling.

She slowly rolled over and crawled over to her devotee who lay in a stunned heap at the corner of the mat. She began rubbing his back and bent over to whisper in his ear. Giving him a gentle smack on the bottom "Let's go." She finished off.

The man in the mask watched impassively as the boy slowly rose to his feet. He had known everything there was to know about these two before he even set eyes upon them. He was very methodical everything was planned down to the smallest detail. He had wanted to see what these two were made of and was somewhat disappointed with the results he had not even broken into a sweet.

The girl was far too aggressive, her patience was limited she needed to get things done quickly never waiting to discover everything about her opponent. She was strong and fast but was in need of discipline.

The boy was weak and untrained. The young man's devotion to his girl, he knew they were lovers, knew no limits. He would gladly fallow her into the depths and beyond never questioning whimpering maybe but never questioning. The man wasn't quite certain about this mystical monkey power, the records were limited on what that was exactly but the man knew about the ninja school in Japan and also about the Lotus blade but could not make it work beyond his ability to use it as a fighting tool. Given enough time he could turn these two into quite a impressive fighting force.

The man watched as the two lovers again tried to flank him. They slowly moved circling him casually making the ring small and smaller making it so he had very little room to maneuver. He almost let out a smile, it wouldn't work but at least they were trying different things attempting to find something that would take him down.

This time they made no noise in their renewed aggression. The boy moved first, he had something in his hands. A pink blur hurled towards his face, the rat had slipped his mind. He knew full well that the creature could chew through concrete given enough time, the mask was armoured and would protect his face that didn't worry him what did was the fact that if it attached itself to his mask than he would be unable to see the other two and that would never do.

The instant before the masked avenger began his move he viewed the boy diving for his legs the girl was putting the starting moves on a massive kick towards his chest. Excellent they were trying to attack from every point hoping that at least one would land. Twisting backwards the man in the mask pushed himself off so his feet left the mat for the first time during the sparing session. His back arched over until his hand landed firmly on the mat but he didn't stop there he continued to twist his body until his feet had landed firmly back on the mat.

A quick glance told him that the rodent had flown out of sight that could be a problem later on. The boy had stumbled forward ducking under the girls kick. The man smiled to himself it would have been interesting to see the look on the poor boys face as he realized that his woman's kick was now bearing down straight between his eyes.

The man ended the bout quickly other things needed to be done today. He never gave the boy a chance to get back to his feet. Grabbing the girl by the ankle he wrenched her leg around practically ripping her off the ground and in a maneuver that twisted Kim's whole body in mid air and sent her crashing down on Ron's back.

The two lay on the mat moaning, Ron face down on the mat Kim's feet to either side of his head. Kim lay again facing the rafters arms splayed out head tucked comfortably at the base of Ron's legs the brain inside her head spinning out of control.

The nut in the mask stared coldly down at them "We're done for today, I have people for you to meet. Get up and fallow me." It took some time for the two unfortunate victims to move although it must be said that most of his opponents never really got back up at least not in one piece and not for a very long time.

Kim and Ron slowly limped along behind the man in black limping their way down multiple corridors past endless doorways. The colours were a monotonous bluish grey made even more tedious by the endless banks of fluorescent lights. They passed very few people and those they did spoke not at all remaining tight lipped without even an acknowledgment of greeting. The man moved quickly back straight eyes forward, in all the length of hallway he never looked back to see if they kept pace.

Finally the two teens were led into a more peaceful area, the corridors wider, ceiling higher and the colours of the walls a more pleasant shade of humdrum. A heavy double door whooshed open before the man in the black as he passed through and the lovers quickly jumped passed before the door slid closed.

The room was massive almost like a coliseum. A mammoth screen covered one wall before it a mass of buttons, dials and leavers with smaller screens build in for easier interface, chairs in front stood unused. The other walls contained pictures most likely of heroes past or present neither the two teens recognized. In the center sat an outsized table with numerous very comfortable high backed chairs, only three of which were in use.

One leaned forward in her chair "Oh isn't that adorable."

Neither Kim nor Ron had realized as they had been gaping in aw around the room their hands had entwined and locked tightly. They looked down in recognition but didn't unchain their fingers.

In his usual gruff voice the masked man stated "I'll introduce you to the hero's present today." The others in question rose gracefully and wondered around the table to greet the youthful hero's, the majority having a warm smile covering their face.

The man stood just behind Ron one hand resting on his shoulder "This hero known as Big Blue." The man just introduced towered over all in the room muscles bulging from everywhere with an aura of power that just oozed from his very being. He held out a hand and engulfed Ron's tiny appendage. Yet the hand shake was nothing his hand just remained motionless and although Ron tried to shake his hand it remained immobile. The name surly came from the fact that his tights were of a blue colour that seemed to show off his every rippling muscle and left very little to the imagination. It must be said his smile of greeting was warm and friendly with much enthusiasm.

The masked man behind leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear as the man greeted Kim "He doesn't shake hands because he's worried about crushing your fingers to dust." With that said a shudder went down Ron's spine.

The next was a man of less intimidating stature "This is our resident shrinker Adam."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Stoppable, Ms. Possible." As he shook both sets of hands and with a slight curt bow of his head. The gentleman was well built but dressed in a little less heroic way almost normal by super hero standards but not quite off the rack. Tight fitting clothing of a nondescript fashion but accessorized with a large heavy belt.

"The last of our hero's present today, there are many others on a rotation basis and others that can be called in as necessary. Mighty Maiden." She daintily held out one hand for a very feminine hand shake what mainly caught Ron's attention and disheartened Kim was the fact that she was a stunning beauty.

She was very tall with long jet black hair that waved its way down her spine, a body that was well muscled yet still incredibly feminine, curves built in everywhere. Healed boots graced her feet and legs that seemed to go on forever connected to a lovely pair of hips an hourglass figure and a bounding set of cleavage ready to explode outwards. The costume or what little there was of it didn't leave much to the imagination it looked not unlike a one piece set of swim attire.

Ron still in awe at the over abundance leaned his head back slightly and whispered at the hooded man stumbling through the words "How does she stay in that suit when she…well battles?"

The man breathed a heavy sigh before he answered "You know I like to consider myself a very intelligent man and theories abound but really I have no idea." With the introduction dispensed with the masked man lead our two over awed teens out of the room down to the cafeteria for a nutritious meal before training commenced he didn't like wasting time.

Ron seemed to be spending most of his stay doing some form of exercise and today was no exception. He was wearing the standard jumpsuit that everybody but the hero's wore. It was a plain very bland murky blue jumpsuit with a black belt. The costume seemed to hang heavy in the crotch area and bulged out around the tops of his boots and drooped down over the shoulders. He had nether seen nor heard anything about what had become of the clothing he had arrived in but figured it was around somewhere and would be returned after they were finished torturing him.

Right now he was in the gym surrounded by multiple types of machines designed to bring pain and suffering to persons with the great desire at staying in top physical condition. Not surprising to him was the fact that there weren't that many people in here, him one or two others as well as a grizzled old man who took great pleasure in ensuring that Ron crawled out in as much discomfort as possible.

The treadmill on which Ron now trotted was set at a lower revolution, slightly faster that a good walk but not yet breaking into a run. Rufus stood on the control panel and both stared at the multitude of lights, buttons and dials that illuminated the accursed contraption.

Rufus scratched the top of his head wondering where the self destruct button was. It had to have one all the other machines that villains built had one so this one must as well. Looking back up at Ron he shrugged his shoulders and looked quite despondent. Ron had unzipped the front of the suit slightly and pushed up the sleeves to just below the elbows in hopes letting out some of the heat that had begun to exit his body. "I don't know how this works so don't play with buttons there buddy."

Rufus didn't seem to be listening for he had turned back continuing to scratch his head. His eyes fixed on a large black dial, oh well he shrugged again what's the worst that could happen as he reached down and gave the knob a good solid turn as far as he could move it.

The machine let out a howl of protest and the rubber beneath Ron's feet lurched and sent him stumbling. "What are you doing?" was the last thing to pass out of the poor boy's lips.

Ron couldn't move his feet fast enough to keep up with the rapidly moving floor. His arms swung in great circles his body searching for balance. In a brief instant he had gone from a comfortable canter to a flailing idiot and with a final scream fell flat on his face. The treadmill took over and sent him flying off the back end like the contents of a catapult.

The gym master found the little pink rodent hands on his hips staring intently at the crumpled mess of blonde kid. The top half of the boy's mangled body lay on the floor arms out stretched head at an odd angle tongue hanging out with a puddle of drool coating the floor. The lower half of the body had tried to climb the wall and now his feet dangling down over his head. The poor man shook his head, if this kid wasn't made of some form of rubber he would have been in the infirmary on an hourly basis.

Kim Possible sat at a large desk her head resting in her hands. A small lap top near by and multiple heavy books lay open in front of her. Her face was a mask of stress and confusion here she was in the middle of her summer vacation studying.

These days Kim and Ron found themselves in a mass of training excises all day every day. Both started their days with a run on tread mill then breakfast, healthy and nutritious and at best boring. Much as she hated admit it was better than the cafeteria food served at school, but not by much. After that calisthenics and combat training then a break that consisted of another healthy nutritious boring lunch they were then split up. Kim went on to class.

Today was advanced electronics the type given to engineering students who were struggling to make it through their final year of university. Apparently these people wanted her to be able to break through locks and other electronic devices without the use of the Kimunicator or any of Wade's services. With the thought of Wade she reminded herself that she had been unable to get through to him mainly because her teachers had removed any means of contact. Even the laptop before her was blocked to her web site and to any e-mail she might be able to send him. They had permitted her to send a several letters each day to both her and Ron's parents to let them know what was happening and not to worry much.

She knew Ron was doing more excising and other things to try getting him in shape while they were apart. During another dull dinner they each told the other of the day's events and generally complained about how tired they were. Afterwards their evening free the pair generally went back to their apartment they were allowed to share and watched some satellite television most times passing out curled up beside one another.

Their days lacked any variance and had grown monotonous. She didn't really know what day it was or even if it was day. All their stuff was gone and all they had was the clothing given out to all employees. No windows graced the building so the only light was by florescent bulbs and they only added to her headache. She was fairly certain they were in some underground bunker that ran on for miles and miles but for all she knew she could be revolving through space in a different part of the galaxy. Kim's head slowly slid out of her hands and thudded against a large tomb before her.

"Had about enough for now?" Kim looked up surprised she hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

It was the chap called Adam. He at least didn't seem to care if she saw his real face beneath the mask, not like some other maniacs. He was always was friendly and greeted the two of them at the start of each new day with a warm smile and a very good morning. Like most of the hero's infesting this place he was incredibly intelligent, up at Wade's level of smarts and this one knew a lot about electronics and at the very least how everything worked around this facility.

He threw the two folders he was carrying onto the desk that was at the front of the room and them walked to stand directly before her. He placed one hand upon her shoulder and looked down upon her tired stressed eyes "Why don't you take a little break, get a drink or a little something to snack upon." And with that he turned away and left out the same door he entered.

The scrapping sound of the chair marked her rise from the nightmare of work. She led herself through a large stretch feeling every joint in her back creek with the unexpected movement. Kim Possible walked around the table glancing at the desk at the fore front of the room and the folders that now lay upon it. They were standard yellowish envelopes with an area at one side for a description of the contents. She had to crane her neck slightly to glimpse at what was written although she knew she shouldn't.

Stopping short at the sight of her own name she quickly leaned over the desk and grasp the folders and spread the two out before her. The one had her name in red the other Ron's which happened to be quiet a considerable sum thicker than hers. Sliding the second out from underneath she lifted it up to where she could get a better look. Kim knew it must be all the information this group had gleaned about her and her lover. There was probably everything she did and didn't know about herself and Ron. She started to open Ron's file but stopped short her fingers resting on the edge. Staring down her mind empty knowing that the contents would tell her things Ron didn't even know about himself from a psychic profile and most likely down to the size of his shoes.

Tossing the envelope away she watched it slide across the table until it stopped just short of falling to the floor. Kim smiled to herself as she turned on her heal and headed out the door she already knew the real Ron Stoppable.

The man in charge of the exercise space was a grizzled veteran Tall clean shaven thinning hair line kept short and neat, well muscled body not like a body builder but of an endurance runner, long and lean able to push himself without tiring. It was his job to design workouts for personnel utilizing his gym which was not an easy task considering some of his patrons could easily press several tonnes. It was also his responsibility to ensure everyone left in one piece with nothing more hurtful than sore muscles from a good solid workout but this last short while an otherwise perfect record was getting pushed to the extreme.

This kid and his bald rodent were pushing his patience to the max. In the short time the two had been under his supervision and condemned to a high impact workout more things had been damaged and personal injured than in the whole time he had been employed here. The danger room scenarios the kid usually screamed took off running or through some form of profound blind luck knocked his opponent senseless. The file had stated that he was a sidekick, very loyal but with quite a sum of potential if properly harnessed. And that was where the trainer came in, to try to push the kid to peek performance.

He had done it before with many side kicks and there hero's, he was even working the kid's hero / girlfriend, what she saw in him was a mystery but not the instructors problem although she was improving nicely. But this kid was driving him nuts most attempts at training fell into a ruined heap on the floor.

Today the instructor was standing behind a heavy bag the boy in question, blonde hair freckled face and vacant eyes punching his taped hands into its mass. The instructor was looking quiet depressed he was trying to get some power into the young mans punches but the bag would barely move when struck. The adolescent would dance around some and put a few more punches and dance some more. The teacher didn't have to hold the bag it shifted so little. The man's temples began to throb again he had never known stress before but was beginning to feel its affects.

Finally he let loose and began swearing at the boy yelling at him to put everything he could into his blows to push harder faster and to stop bouncing around like a blasted rabbit. He watched as the lad put on a more serious face gnash his teeth and let go with heavier shots. The bag still remained somewhat motionless and the man lowered his head shaking it in frustration ready to give up when a slight ping echoed in his ears.

Rufus who had been sitting in the corner safely out of the way looked up when he heard the ping and watched as the chain holding the bag to the ceiling came undone and fell heavily to the floor. Right onto the instructor's unprotected foot, Rufus didn't care much for him as he seemed to yell quite a lot.

The man let out a howl and began bouncing around holding on to the danged appendage. Ron looked surprised and shocked when this happening and for an instant started to go over and offer aid, that was until the bag fell to the floor. The look on Ron's face had been priceless but now all the little naked mole rat could see was a set of arms and legs limply sprawled out from underneath the toppled bag. Poor Rufus didn't know what to think other than this place was really quite dangerous lots of people kept getting hurt.

Kim Possible was having another miserable day. Or at least she hopped it was day not having been out of this abysmally depressing place in ages. This was a total waste of her summer vacation. Looking down into the books that lay before her and knowing the day's lessons were almost complete didn't help matters. She was sick of this place and wanted to go home where she could actually enjoy life.

All these people seemed to do is train and study and figure new ways of battling evil or just try and prove that they were smarter than the other guy. She knew full well that her devotee was just as tired of this existence. He had been grumbling of his desire to taste Bueno Nacho one last time before they finished him off. Kim had asked several times that they be sent them home but the fact that she was still in this lousy hole meant there were plans afoot.

Looking back down at the problems before her she wondered for the umpteenth time how Wade had managed to get through all this crap at his age. He must really enjoy these types of calculations but all they seemed to do for her was cause a tension headache.

Kim blinked back several times as she looked up to the front of the class, the black nightmare had entered, which she found annoying she never heard him coming, ever he just appeared and stared down at her with his ever frowning face. He pointed down to her work "It works better if you add that number into the upper level of the equation." He was right of course. He was always right but she thanked him any way.

"Can I go now?" she was hungry and definitely wanted to spent a least some part of the day with Ron not to mention write to their parents and let them know of their continued happiness.

"One more thing you might want to think about." He began "You might wish to rethink your relationship with Mr. Stoppable."

Kim's eyes narrowed she didn't like where this was going. "The director of Global Justice was correct in the theory of Ron being the secret of your success. His ineptitude in the past has caused you to push yourself harder to make up for his lacking abilities." He stood up to his true imposing height, hands locked behind his back. "You might do better to let him go and try things alone."

"Another thing to think about is the fact that you have never hid about where you live or the nature of your loved ones. This could come back to haunt you, the villains well use them to get to you." He stopped and was silent glaring down at her.

Kim felt her blood boil her fists clench together so tightly her finger nails dung into her flesh. Pain filled her mouth as her teeth ground together and her face brightened to a deep crimson. With trembling arms she began "He and Rufus are an integral part of my team and my life" she spat back "It took me long enough to figure out how much they meant to me and how much loosing them would cost. He has saved my life on several occasions and been a true hero getting no recognition of his actions whatsoever. And I know full well that he would come running the instant he felt something was wrong not to mention my life would just plain suck with out him."

Ignoring her books and other paraphernalia Kim Possible stormed out of the room muttering all sorts of nasty comments under her breath about that horrid character and others of his ilk. Just who did he think he was? The man was just some miserable old boring loser, trying to turn her into someone just like him well no way. That was no way to have a life. She knew she enjoyed the adrenaline rush she got out of saving the world and helping people gave one a warm feeling inside but there was more to life than that.

Continuing to storm her way down the hallways, she ignored all others that wandered through until she finally flung open the doorway the change room with a resounding smash.

The only one present was the mighty milk jug maiden with her oversized cleavage covered only in a tiny towel. "Hey Kim had a rough day?" her voice was cheerful and her smile as usual sickly sweet but that didn't mean Kim wanted to talk with her.

"Where's Ron?" she snapped eyes full of venom.

One eyebrow raised and a hand on her cocked hip "Obviously you've had a lesson with the Black Mask. Your sweethearts back there alone in one of the steam rooms." And pointed the direction and left things at that.

Kim grabbed a towel and headed over to the locker she had been assigned. Glancing around the change area ensuring that no one else was in view, she was at the age when she was self-conscious about her body. She quickly stripped out of her clothing and wrapped the towel around her body wondering the whole time how that woman managed to use one tiny little piece of fluffy fabric to cover that massive body. The entire trip to the steam room Kim was either trying to pull the towel down to cover her lower section or making sure the knot holding it together remained snug.

Kim padded her way along the change room on the tips of her toes careful of the infernal chill of the grayish white tile floor. There were many small steam areas instead of just one large room presumably so small groups could talk without worrying about being overheard by others. Carefully making her way along until she reached the first heavy wooden door Kimberly Ann wiped the moisture off the first small window and peaked inside hoping all would be covered, she didn't want the embarrassment of having to explain what she was doing. Fortunately no one was present.

She repeated the same procedure at the second door and a smile lit up her darkened face. Although she could barely see through the haze a familiar figure lay heavily against the far wall.

The poor little blond male figure smiled as his mistress swiftly jumped up onto the same moist bench he was seated upon and plopped herself down beside him. Frowning she cleared her throat and poked him in the side, seeing no hint movement the procedure was repeated until he raised one arm and she moved into cuddling position with a small sigh, anger quickly draining. And there the two young love birds remained quietly, motionless breathing gently happy to be in the others company.

The room was small with just two levels of wooded benches and a set of very hot rocks warmed underneath by a heater, beside was a small chain accessible from the first tear of benches. The walls and floor were the same small ugly whitish tile as the hallways and change room. A thick fog hung throughout the room heated to a level that almost instantly brought a film of perspiration to her entire body and began to warm her spirits.

Finally Kim quietly let out a sigh and asked "Where's Rufus?"

Using his chine to point "Over in the corner by the hot rocks."

With a wave of his little paw Rufus gave a little hi ho as a greeting.

"So what brings you guys in here today?"

"Rufus and I are supposed to be sweating out the evils of Bueno Nacho. Which I might add we really, really need." The last part was said with a whimper in his voice and a whole heartedly agreement from the naked mole rat.

"Heard you two had a good day."

"It was spankin' KP!" Ron answered excitedly "After you know the morning exercise torcher session we got taken out to a track and learned how to push a motorcycle to the extreme." Kim already knew that it was a bit of reward to keep him interested in the program. Work him hard them reward him with a bit of fun. This group knew about the little red bike they rode so they taught him how to use it properly.

"You know we learned how to crash properly. Pushed high speed turns and spin outs, jumps and all the other fun things, it was badical KP." He was getting excited sitting upright and waving his free hand in the air. "When we get back I'll show you everything we learned." And with that he gave her a good strong squeeze.

"Wouldn't that mean putting more dents and scratches in the poor little red bike." Kim giggled.

His jaw dropped slightly as he though of something to say but his poor little mind just couldn't come up with a reply so Ron just closed his mouth and leaned back against the wall pouting. Silence ensued again but before long Kim cut through the silence with a merry whisper.

"What's this I see?" as she pointed downward

Ron looked down not sure what she was looking at all he saw was his legs, towel and midriff and quite a bit of steam.

"I see the start of a six pack." Kim said in a very sing song voice as she gradually ran her finger down the length of his Redtus Abdominus muscles to the knot in his towel which disappeared with a heavy handed tug.

The two young heroes sat side by side in the massive conference room a multitude of superheroes surrounding. Kim and Ron were positioned at the one end of the enormous table the heroes, most of whom they knew others most likely were here just to gawk at the two youths.

Kim and Ron were now dressed in their mission clothes. Where the attire had come from neither knew but the material looked brand new and had the feel of clothing that had never seen the inside of a washing machine. The webbing belts were complete with the normal artifacts used in their battle against villainy and the Kimmunicator was finally back in Kim's position although she had yet to contact Wade. She's was waiting until they were finally away before initiating contact.

All casual chit chat stopped as the Black Mask entered the room. He never made a sound as he moved, never smiled, never took off his mask with others present and never seemed happy when in the presence of light. For Kim it seemed that many of the other present heroes didn't care much for him either but they did have a healthy respect for him and what he could do not to mention a single mined determination to destroy all things evil.

Passing by those seated seemingly without even a sideways glance he make his way down to the far end of the table before quickly turning where he leaned his hands upon the back of chair at the head of the table and looked around the room taking a head count to ensure all were present.

"Ladies, Gentlemen" he began in his normal gruff voice "I'm sure you have all had the pleasure of meeting Miss Kimberly Ann Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable during their brief stay with us." Most nodded in agreement for there were not many that the two had not greeted. "The naked mole rat is in Mr. Stoppable's lower left pocket presumably napping and the final member of team Possible is the technical expert Mr. Wade who hasn't seem many a sunlight day preferring to spend time locked in his parents basement tinkering and causing havoc on the computer."

There were general chuckles from the assembled audience most of whom figured that the man in front had not seen too many sunlit days either. "You two" his stared directly at Kim and Ron "Are needed for a little adventure to determine what a rather vial villain is up too." He paused for a second and turned to the massive screen behind. Kim heard a slight mumble beside her wondering if they had any choice in the matter.

The masked man continued once the television had warmed up. "No! Now this as you can see is the present head quarters of your target." It was a very ugly non descript building made of faded green corrugated metal for walls and a grayish white colour for the roof intermixed with clear plastic yellowed with age. It was a place that at one time might have been used in the production of some sort of device for public use but now its purpose was unknown.

He continued on "The outside perimeter most of which is grass but there is a small parking lot to the north, surrounded by and three meter chain link fence the top of which is strung with razor wire. Before the fence is a small ditch most likely used for the drainage of rain water." He was using a laser pointer to highlight the areas. "Now at the corners of the building are cameras with the full range of motion they can cover all areas for two sides of the building and have an effective range of just beyond the fenced perimeter."

"Your job is to infiltrate the compound by what ever means you prefer and to find out what the owner is up to and report back to us. Your communicator has a new heading that you can scroll down to and contact us. There is always someone on duty at the switchboard so even if you need help you can call here." And for a final bit "I know you most likely won't need it but good luck." Kim thought for a second the corner of his lip twitched up into a smile but it had only been an instant. But before he completed his departure he stopped and turned "Try and avoid mentioning us if you happen to be seen" he added.

With his speech finished he stormed out of the room leaving Kim and Ron to be led in a separate direction down a wing of the facility they had never been down, this place just seemed to go on forever. The hallway was the same as the others, nondescript dull grey walls lit by glowing lights that tended to give people headaches and dull their skin.

Finally finishing up at a door painted deep black and unlabeled the tech who had led them here slid a id card into a slot then held patiently still as one of his eye's was scanned, then waited for the computer to acknowledge his identity before allowing the door to open.

One wall inside the small room held a computer console complete with a map showing coordinates to various points in the world. Along the back wall sat a very large capsule, it was large grey and ugly. Shaped like a extremely large bullet and with a doorway entrance it was obvious to the teens how they would be getting to their destination.

The aid led them into the capsule, made sure they were securely fastened into a four point harness, heads held firmly in place by pads that would keep them from flopping about uncontrollably. Ron did not have a good feeling about this as he watched the door slide shut with a heavy metallic thud leaving the area dark except for a tiny red light that barely illuminated their accommodation.

On the outside the technician waked over to the control panel and firmly pushed a large red button down holding it in place. The capsule slowly slid onto its side and then moved forward into the wall, the area enclosing it barely larger than it was. Finally a massive steel door similar to a breach block on a heavy gun slid out from the floor sealing the capsule in. On the wall a small read light began flashing and on the screen before the technician flashed red lettering warned him the ejection unit was powering up.

The tech waited until a green warning flashed full power "Unit ready for release protocol." Double checking to ensure the coordinates for landing were correct he slide open a small plastic door and thumbed the button for release. There was an immense rumble and floor and walls shook as the computer told him the capsule was away.

The capsule with our two young heroes exited from a hole in the side of a mountain and hurled towards the atmosphere above. The shell shook as it spun, the nose glowed as friction built up. Within seconds it had reached the upper stratosphere and slowed as it reached the pinnacle of its trajectory, as it turned towards the earth bellow stubby wings slide out and utilizing GPS navigation it began to glide towards its destination at a rapidly building pace.

Knowing it's precisely location it fired small rockets in the nose to slow it descent so as not to plow into the ground with considerable destruction. At several kilometers out the craft turned so its base faced the earth and heavy rocket motors fired and finally legs slid out the sides. The ground beneath was scorched black as the engines fought gravity in an attempt to softy land. Hydraulics in the legs slid down and then back further softening the blow and after several moment where the computer checked to ensure all systems were within acceptable parameters the hatch slid open so the occupants could exit.

The occupants took quiet some time before their poor bodies decided to fall out and crawl very painfully away from the contraption. Both lay on the ground facing the sun, the first time they had seen it in quite some time and tried to catch their breath and allow their stomachs to catch up.

Ron slowly turned his head to Kim and raising one arm up and pointing at the sky "Ya know I think I would rather face Shego and Drakken than go any where near those guys again." And with that his arm hit the dusty ground remaining silent Kim was willing to agree with him that really was the most painful way to travel, quick but painful.

Kim was the first to arise albeit very slowly her every joint aching from the mercurial speed of the trip, she was inclined to agree with Ron that that was the worst trip she had ever been on. Nudging her lover with her toe of her boot "Come on up you get. We have to figure out where we are and I want to get this done as quickly as possible and go home, everyone is probably worried about us."

Kim looked around they were at the edge of a farmers field. Whatever had been growing here was now burned to a crisp. The dirt was brittle and coarse having been dried out and destroyed. Of the building they were to infiltrate she could see no sign. Kim had no idea where they were or where they were supposed to be.

As Ron slowly made his was upward making sure poor Rufus was alright he watched a Kim hauled out the Kimmunicator and initiated contact with Wade. It took several beeps but eventually her computer tech appeared on screen. His short squat dark frame and curly hair greeted her. She was glad to see him as well. "Where have you two been I haven't been able to pick either the Kimmunicator or Ron's ch…uh…pager for over two weeks." He had almost given away the fact that Ron had a microchip installed on his person.

"Now's not the time Wade, I'll fill you in later but I need to know where we are.

Ron and I are supposed to be heading towards a warehouse type building owned by some unknown villain and find out what he's up too." Ron had come over beside her and was now leaning over her shoulder looking into the screen trying to get a view of the couple's mutual friend.

Both watched has Wade pounded on the keys of his computer. "Ok I've got you and according to satellite I have a building several klicks to the north. Should take you a little over half and hour to walk. So you want to tell me where you were?"

A white arrow appeared on the top of the screen showing Kim the way to go and both began walking. "Ok bare bones we were kidnapped by superhero's and forced to train for this grand old mission of theirs which we don't really know much about. And if you could please find out as much as possible about this building were heading into."

"You mean the League of Super Friends. You trained with the League of Super Friends that's incredible." Wade was clearly impressed "Those people are supposed to be the most incredible geniuses on the planet."

"There also insane, very boring, they never take off their costumes, some don't really have costumes." Kim was still a little bitter about how Mighty Maiden filled out her tiny costume. "And boy do they let you know how much of a genius they are."

"The foods bad too." Ron added for good measure. Rufus who had moved up onto Ron's shoulder nodded in agreement. It was cafeteria food grownup style. Kim looked over at him with eyes narrowed with a large frown cross her face.

"It's one of the few places I haven't been able to hack into. It's very annoying." This admission kind of surprised Kim she had up until this point figured Wade could get into any computer system ever created.

The conversation went back and forth for the duration of the walk to the villain's home.

The two sat crouched down in the grass at the base of the drainage ditch. The hot summer sun had bleached the ground dry withered brown grass covered their feet. Our young hero's were looking through a small pair of binoculars, at least one was for there was only one set the other seemed to have been misplaced so at this time Kim was looking at the building before them.

From the aerial picture shown to them earlier that morning it was an old ugly building about four hundred feet long. Upon a grey cracked foundation a faded corrugated green steel shell rose up until it connected with a dull slanted silver roof. Just bellow the roof line a row of windows let in extra light, most were closed and looked to be fused shut with age but a few were still open and one of those sets was were Kim would make her entrance. All they would have to do was cross the expanse of unkempt lawn that lay in front.

Wade had pointed out that the security was not heavy. He had confirmed what had been said earlier about only four cameras at the corners but they were very high tech. Hidden inside a plastic case was a camera with a full range of movement and most likely colour as well as motion sensitive. Once she and Ron made their move the optics would zero in on them and they would be busted before they made it through the fence.

The biggest downfall for this system was the wildlife that must surround the area. She could see where the fence had been burrowed beneath so a larger creature could gain access to new hunting grounds. So programming would ignore anything of lesser size than a tiny man and that included the two of them. The other problem was the fact that it ran via a computer and that was what she was waiting for, a signal from her computer tech letting her know when the camera would develop a temporary glitch.

By the time the Kimmunicator went off Kim was keyed up. "Ok Kim you should be able to go." With a slight twirl of his finger and a strike of the keyboard "Now" he stated with a smile.

"Thanks Wade!" she turned off the communications device and turned to her partners one of whom was sitting on the head of the other. "Let's move we only have a couple of minutes."

Kim grabbed her laser lipstick and sliced up through the chain links enough for her to crawl through on her belly. On the other side she held it open for Ron to shimmy through something that was not a pretty sight. His pants caught on one of the still warm corners of the fence and sliced through the bottom end of his trousers. "Oh man!" was his only comment as he pocked at his now visible undergarments.

Under her breath and through clenched teeth she hissed at him "Ron stop fooling around." Kim didn't give him any time to complain as she made him hold the two ends of the cut fence together while she place several clamps in place that made it appear from a distance that the barrier was still intact.

First task completed they made a mad dash across the grassland heading in the direction of Kim's desired entrance a long set of fully open windows. It would give them more than enough room to squeeze through. Slightly out of breathe the teen slide to a halt upon reaching the buildings outer shell. Kim hauled out her grapple gun, aimed upward and sent the claw spiraling into one the iron girders supporting the roof. Ron grasped tightly around his lovers waist and both sprang upwards as fast as the motor inside the gun could carry them. She let her finger off the trigger when they reach the open window and both teens slide inside to the darkened interior of the bastion.

The two young heroes sat hunched over on the windows frame spying on the inner workings of their latest layer invasion. The interior was dull, light came from multiple fixtures hanging from the ceiling most burned bright casting enough light to drive away many of the murky shadows. Along two of the outer walls housed an interior building two stories high mainly used at one point for offices or labs but who knew what devious purpose they worked now. From their vantage point it was no problem too slide down the rope and land unobserved.

The second level of the interior a walkway allowed access along the full length. Made of punched metal complete with railing at least two men could walk a breast. Along the far wall a massive rolling door now closed for large machinery or product to exit, smaller man doors dotted multiple points along both walls. Ron tapped his lady on the shoulder and pointed out a immense robot standing peacefully along the far wall. Its sheer size meant it would have problems exiting.

Very few men were positioned on the floor level working at who knows what diabolical mechanical apparatus they appeared to be in no hurry. Several chatted away amiably over a work bench others cleaned spaces while still more looked to be doing repairs on various contraptions. There seemed a more relaxed atmosphere here than in Drakken's lairs, he was usually screaming at his minions cajoling then into working faster on his stupid schemes.

Slowly, quietly Kim let them down to the roof of the internal buildings. She winced at the slight noise made by the small gears inside the motor of the grapple gun thinking all inside would hear. The ride ended with the two landing solidly atop the very edge of the interior building. It was gloomy at this point of the structure and very dirty. The area was used for storage of things no longer needed but kept just incase. There was a thick layer of dirt on everything it helped cause the air to be stale with the stink of decay.

Kim cut the cable the grapple was affixed to the roof and could not be retracted. Slowly she pulled out the very last part of the rope and attached a new clip firmly affixing it to the end. That completed the two partners began to creep along the roof top to the edge of the structure there to make their plans on where to ease drop once they got a better idea at what might be inside some of the offices.

Ron took several paces to the one side of Kim his big feet creeping with dainty steps trying to avoid making any noise. His fair lady took normal steps her feet placed carefully down ensuring the area where she stepped was secure. About half way across Ron let his foot down with a horrid creak. He stopped in mid step wincing, Kim looked over at him hissing beneath her breath at him to be silent. The noise failed to stop but expanded as he sank slightly down into the woodwork. With a final wicked crack he vanished into a lighted hole.

Immediately instinctively Kim took a step towards where Ron had disappeared and the she herself dropped down through into the level bellow.

The Black Mask leaned heavily on the fuselage of his aircraft he was looking downward clearly in annoyance. He sighed heavily "I need you to head out now and help those two kids." He repeated.

"But I could go with you guys and we could burst in all at once. You know like a team." Stated the very large extraordinarily muscular man dressed in blue tights gently pawing the ground.

The man in the mask began rubbing his temples with one hand the other still held the aircraft "No the plant I left on the girls communicator went off indicating their in trouble. You can fly fastest so I…we need you to play the hero and quickly get over there before anything happens to them." He was clearly getting aggravated.

"You know he usually has something nasty planed for me."

"Yes but your practically invulnerable. Not to mention that we shall be arriving shortly after you. Now will you please go before anything more goes wrong." The big muscle bound man could feel the glare regardless of the fact that the mask hid the man's eyes. And with a final sigh turned and flew off faster than a speeding bullet.

The Black Mask shook his head as he began to climb into the cockpit beside him smiling quite pleasantly was Mighty Maiden her breast plate glinting in the artificial light "You know I could…"

"Don't start on me." He replied as he watched her climb into the co-pilots seat and punch up the engines. Looking back to ensure all passengers were in place he began the launch countdown.

Kim was not in a good mood right now both she and Ron were kneeling on the ground, beside were two burly henchmen dressed in a uniform designed to make the wearer appear more formidable. Most of her bad humour was caused by the fact that she had landed upon an office table, fallen off and hit Ron rather harshly with her skull. Before her head could clear strong arms had grasped her and hauled them both down to their present location.

The room was small and unadorned positioned on the second floor of the offices it looked to be nothing more than a room for holding meetings. Many ugly grey folding chairs their fabric seats torn and stained were pushed around the room. Before them were several nicer chairs reserved for those in authority and behind two more burly men stood by the door just in case they tried to escape.

Kim hated getting captured it was humiliating for a girl who could do anything. Of course anything could involve getting captured. As she sat there hands pinned behind her bottom sitting firmly on her feet she stewed in her own anger. Looking over at Ron, he was in a similar position but head down eyes closed looking quite melancholy, she really hated when his clumsiness was the cause of their failure. All the years of their saving the world and the training these past two weeks and he falls through a roof and lands on an occupied desk.

Another few minutes past by in silence nobody moving just a stale paler hung in the air that and the fact that some of these guys definitely needed some quality time in the shower.

A man burst in so quickly that the opening door almost slammed into one of the guards. He rushed up to the front of the room at looked down at his two captives. The man was bald and without facial hair, dressed in an impeccable white suit without a spot of dirt upon it along with white shoes gracing his feet. He looked like a man who rarely went outside for there was no coloration to his skin. It didn't look like he saw much exercise but didn't appear to be in bad shape physically. The only thing that had any colour was the blood red flower attached to the jacket of his suit.

Bending over from the waist he glared down at one then turned to the other of his captives clearly not amused by their presence here. "So what brings you two little busy bodies here?" His voice was deep but not abnormally so.

Several seconds of quiet time that seemed to last an eternity before finally Ron piped in more in the direction of Kim than to the owner of the facility. "I don't think were supposes to tell him anything."

It was far too much for Kim to handle at this moment he had given away the fact that they were working for someone else not to mention gotten them captured now her temper got away from her and she snapped at him. "Oh so you can remember that but not your history."

Ron was taken aback slightly confused then one of several little talks he had had with his father came flooding back to him. Women in general tended to bring up little things that had annoyed then in the past and then fired then back at you when it was most inconvenient "I knew my history." He stated in a very meek voice.

"Well you sure didn't prove it on the final exam!" Kim shot back "And how long did we study it."

"It was your fault."

Now Kim exploded "My fault! How is it my fault you failed your history!"

"I didn't fail and it's because you wore that skirt." His voice still didn't make it much over a mumble.

Kim blinked several times confused "How is my wearing a skirt make you fail a test?"

Ron let out a sigh and finally turned to face her. "Whenever you write a test you slide as far forward in the chair as possible." Several seconds past, "Your skirt doesn't."

Her eyes widened in surprise she hadn't expected to hear that revelation "You were staring at my legs?" Her voice lowered in some degree of shame "My legs aren't that pretty."

Actually Ron had been mesmerized by more than just her legs but now it was his turn to explode. "Kimberly Ann Possible don't let me ever hear you say that again! Your legs… and the rest of you are incredibly beautiful. I've been all round this world and I've seen all kinds of girls and you are the most striking of them all!" he had leaned as far over in her direction as possible. Just as Kim opened her mouth slightly to say something they were interrupted.

"I really hate to break up this little lovers quarrel but we seem to be slightly off topic." The villain looked mildly annoyed by the direction things had presently gone. "I also know that those annoying pains the Legion of Justice Friends" the last bit was done in mock quotations "sent you to spy on me and find out what I'm up to. But the fact that they left that out of your briefing was they like to arrive in the knick of time and save the day. Which is why I assume that those lunatics sent two children in for a look see?"

Neither the two teen kneeling on the floor were entirely pleased with this proverb but then again most heroes reveled in the glory of what they did. "Now we shall get back on track with me having you two disposed of. Sorry but that's just the way things work." He let a little shrug finish off his sentence "Oh and one more thing Ms. Possible I have seen you in your cheerleading togs and he's right you know you do have nice legs." Ron let out a smug snort in Kim's direction "Now gentlemen take these two out and ensure they are never seen again."

As the scoundrel turned to leave but a horrible thunk echoed through out the building and the lights vanished. In aggravation he banged his hand into his forehead wondering what was going aria. Then everything seemed to go quite erroneous.

"RUFUS ATTACK!"

What was a rufus? Then a scream fallowed seconds later by sounds of multiple blows being stuck against human flesh and the only exit opened to the filtered sunlight of the outer building and the of shadowed forms as the two kids fled slamming the door behind them.

Some days you just couldn't get a break. The radio in his jacket beeped signaling his attention. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the small device and answered.

"Sir we seem to have lost power." was the reply.

With his free hand he began to rub his temples, the obvious just couldn't elude some people. "Thank you. That's very helpful of you." Now he screamed into the mike "What are you doing about it?"

"Well sir…" the voice on the other end stammered "We've tried everything we could but the computers are down and the generator hasn't kicked in automatically so I sent Brian down to manually get it going."

"Well good for you. I want the power up before those lunatic heroes arrive to make a mess of everything." Now he turned his anger on the people who were moaning and groaning in pain. "As for the rest of you find those two before they can cause any more problems." And with that said he stormed out of the room. He was really going to have to talk to Hench about getting a better class of underlings.

Kim and Ron were sitting on the edge of the room of the office complex. From their vantage point they could see the man in white storm out fallowed by his cronies and then the chaos began. Presumably everyone was now looking for them and it wouldn't take long before people figured out they were up there.

Together they skittered back into the shadows to hid and make plans for shutting down this rogue and getting home. But first one thing had to be resolved. Kim turned to Ron "You know I think we just had our first fight?"

"We've fought before."

"Ya but never as a couple."

"We'll probably have more."

"I know but…." Kim trailed off

"It won't always be easy. But I know we can do this, just have to take things as they come." She could see his smiling face even through the gloom.

"You really think I have beautiful legs?" there was a certain coyness in her voice.

"No, I know you have beautiful legs." Ron wrapped his big fingers around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The moment lasted until a small clearing of a throat caught their attention.

"Good job Rufus."

"Thanks little buddy." The little guy did like to share the moment considering he had helped them to escape.

The man in the white suit stood waiting drumming his fingers against the railing obviously quite annoyed. The power was back on via the generator and he was now awaiting answers on why it went out so suddenly on such a lovely summer's day and where the two trouble makers had hidden themselves. He glanced over as one of the hired help finally arrived before him saluted and gave his report.

"We can't find them anywhere's boss"

"Inside the building?" was the first question

"Nope." Answered with a quick shake of the head.

"Outside?"

"Nope. The search is still going on, the cameras show nothing as well. Although we did find out that they cut a hole in the fence and sprinted to the building. Still haven't figured out how they beat the cameras?"

The villain casually rubbed his naked chin "Well not inside and not outside. Then oh were could they be?" he looked up to the roof smiling "Pick a dozen men and have them armed were going up top"

One henchman left another appeared beside him this one not quite so burly in shape. "Boss someone broke into the computer and turned off the power. Since we figured that out we're now going through the rest of the systems to see if any more tampering has been done."

"I though the system was impregnable?"

"You know no system's unstoppable. Eventually someone's going to figure it out. We'll back track figure out how they got in and close that hole but…." The whole building shook and the hideous sound of breaking and tearing metal echoed through out. The man in white rubbed his fingers against his temple this was really becoming a trying day. "Oh joy the cavalry has arrived. I knew that muscle bound buffoon would show up sooner or later." He turned his attention back to the aid beside him "Would you be so kind as to bring me my remote control."

Through a hole in wall with sunlight gleaming in hovered the man of power, cape falling behind muscles bulging through the fabric of his tights. Glancing down at the villainy below he watched figures scramble every which way attempting to avoid his wrath. Continuing his scan he could view no sign of the two young ones he was supposed to be rescuing. "Where are you, you despicable villain? What have you done with those children?" His voice echoed through out.

The next thing the man in tights saw was the floor. A massive blow from behind had sent him plummeting into the concrete. Quickly spinning round and avoiding another clout his attention now turned too the massive robot towering over him.

Flying around the flames shooting forth from the mouth of the creature he landed a solid blow into the machines forehead sending it rocking back slightly. Then he stopped almost waiting from the thing to strike him again which it only to happy to oblige. Laser blasts struck his immense chest burning the cape behind but doing no damage to either him or his costume. Instinctively he had covered his face guarding his eyes against the bright light and heat. But the creature struck again pounding him furiously into the ground once more sending considerable amount of debris into the air.

But the machine wasn't finished yet one giant foot came crashing down upon the superhero pinning him to the ground with all the weight it could muster. Below the foot the man in tights pushed back, a battle of wills had begun.

Upon the catwalk our friendly neighborhood villain was quite merrily playing with a remote control a nasty grin upon his face he was enjoying this. The unit he was utilizing looked similar to one that a man might use while playing with a remote plane or car. This one was slightly more complicated it manipulated a forty foot mechanical monster. Behind four men guarded the man in white, long metal poles tipped with devices for hurling ball of plasma energy.

Above him lurked two figures he had since forgotten about. The female leapt down like a bird of prey her dark red hair cascading behind she dispatched the first guard with a massive blow to the head and shoulders. Before the others could react she'd spun around and struck the second with the heel of her small boot. His head snapped around and the rest of his body fallowed as he hit the wall and slowly slid to the floor.

The third man managed a swing with his pole arm but it passed harmlessly over her. As his swing continued around uselessly she launched herself into the air dispatching him soundly with mighty hook that landed smartly upon his forehead.

Her counterpart the young man had landed on the forth member of guard detachments shoulders and began thrashing him mightily with small block of wood he had located upon the roof. After the fourth smack the guard weaved and by the fifth he had tipped over and plummeted to the catwalk taking his attacker with him. As the young man struggle to pull himself from underneath a creature located in his hip pocket hurled itself skyward. First bouncing off the chest of the vanquished guard it leapt up onto the railing raced across its metal surface until he reached the man with the red rose.

A screech of pain passed the man's lips as a naked mole rat clamped down a rather nasty set of teeth into the palm of one hand. As he looked into his tormentors eyes the remote dropped to the floor bellow and the rodent smiled and waved quite graciously before it bounded away. Holding his pained hand tightly in the other the man turned to see the two smiling teens standing triumphantly over his fallen protectors. Snarling with clenched teeth "You know I wasn't up to anything. They just sent you so they could have an excuse to take me down." The male just shrugged with indifference.

The battle below them continued to rage but now with the remote control destroyed it was only a matter of time before the colossal superhero gained the upper hand. Teeth clenched in an inhuman snarl he heaved the robots foot upwards until he was in a standing position then with a mighty heave the machination toppled backwards crashing through the metal structure.

Zipping upwards he grasped hold of the ceiling and swiftly used his eye beams to weld the metal structure together to ensure the building did not fall around the head of those below. Henchmen held their hands up not bothering to try doing battle there was no point the hero above was just to powerful any resistance would be futile.

Hands on hips the mightiest of the heroes floated downwards hands on hips feet spread slightly apart a grin on his face. Although he had been pounded into the earth more than once he showed no sign of dirt on his person not a hair out of place no tares in his tights. Pointing downward "It's the end of the line for you." Not so good at the witty banter but when you could literally move mountains no one really noticed.

The scoundrel just stood in place not bothering to respond he leaned heavily on the rail on hand cupped his chin the other slowly tapped on the metal work he was clearly not amused.

Kim and Ron stood on a hill top hand in hand waving gently as the craft slowly speed off into the distance faked smile showing clearly across their faces. The wind of the turbo fans faded as the craft disappeared and the tumbles that had become their hair gradually fell back into place.

Ron slowly looked around Rufus sitting on his shoulder "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Uhm shouldn't we have said something you know to get us home."

"Nope! I just wanted to be out of their presence as quickly as possible."

"So how we gettin' home."

Smiling Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from her hip pocket and punched the call button and quickly a young coloured boy appeared on the screen "Hey Kim did you like that save I did for you guys back there."

"You definitely rock Wade. We need to know where we are?"

The boy quickly tapped away at his keyboard and several second later the GPS system gave the exact location for the Kimmunicator. "Ok Kim it shows your in Middleton." He said smiling.

Both teens looked around. Right now they were slowly walking along the edge of a roadway. Only one lane heading in either direction a single heavy yellow line down the center the edge was gravel and fell off into a fairly deep ditch. There was no evidence of any large building that would mare the skyline just a never ending line of pine trees. Middleton had a quarry filled with water that acted as a swimming hole for the local population this place had a large lake dotted with boats and small cottages. Quaint homes speckled the area but most were far apart with quantities land between them. Very few stores were visible no malls or outlet stores, it had the look of a small laid back town.

Ron piped in "Wade this doesn't look like Middleton." The companion on his shoulder quite readily agreed.

"This is Middleton Ontario, Canada."

With a smile "Hey that's right near the boarder, not to far from home." Ron was pleased it shouldn't take to long to get back.

"Unfortunately you're about an eight hour drive to the boarder Ron." Wade stated almost laughing. Ron's shoulder's drooped at the statement. "It may take a while Kim but I'll see what I can do. Call you shortly."

"No problem Wade, thanks." With that Kim thumbed off the communications device and dropped it back into her pocket.

"Maybe we can get something to eat?" It had been some time since breakfast and now the sun was starting to drop below the horizon.

"Ron we're in Canada, wrong currency."

He and the naked mole rat let out a collective moan "They might." There was a hopeful note to his voice. "Do you think they have a Bueno Nacho?"

"Not a chance."

He let out another moan and kicked at the stones on the side of the road. Kim smiled, let go of his hand then proceed to wrap her arm around his waste and pull herself into him and slowly whispered into his ear "You forgot to ask how to get your Fearless Ferret tights clean." There was a slight per in her words.


End file.
